Afraid To Take The Risk
by PunkKity
Summary: This is the sequel to Your Rock, where will Eli and Clare's relationship take them? Will they cross those lines that have been made? What about Adam and Fiona? Is someone new joining their little group?  R&R  please. :
1. Chapter 1

**Afraid To Take The Risk**

**Okay, so thank you to everyone who reviewed my last story, you guys are the best 3**

**This will be the sequel I guess of my last one, probably another one shot. **

**Characters may be a bit OOC but I'll try my best to keep them close. **

**I do NOT own Degrassi...if I did I would be on the show too 3**

**Anywho let's get this ball rollin. Oh I'm rating it M just to be safe...**

**Afraid To Take a Risk**

Clare's P.O.V

I can't help but think about the last two weeks, things have pretty much gone back to the way things before, not that I hadn't been serious about wanting to spend the night with Eli. I had been and I still want too and it's only a matter of time until I do. I mean he slept with Julia so what's the big deal? I know he won't do anything right now, with my parents separating and my emotions and thoughts all over the place I hadn't lied when I said I didn't know who I was.

Oh well things were okay the way they were right now, to prove it, all thoughts leave my head when I feel an arm wrap around my shoulder and lips press against my cheek. "So girlfriend, you ready for lunch?" I smiled and looked up at him my blue eyes meet green. "Yes boyfriend, I'm ready for lunch I already have it with me and everything." I said offering him a smirk that would make even him proud.

I heard him chuckle and felt his lips against my cheek again as he lead me out the doors and into the fresh crisp fall air. It was surprisingly warm out for this late in October. "Eli have you talked to Adam recently?" I hadn't seen the other member of our little group since he mentioned something about the food drive. "No but I talked to him earlier via twitter, he wanted me to bring back his comic."

I nodded and sat down at the bench digging through my over sized purse to find my lunch, as an easy silence fell over us. This was normal; we'd eat and work on any assignments we needed to finish before we headed off to English, but I couldn't help but sigh. "What's wrong Edwards?" I heard Eli ask from his spot beside me a ruby red apple in his hands as he lifted it to his lips to take a bite.

"Oh? Nothing, I was just thinking." I watched him as he chewed; suddenly I was standing my body in front of his as I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. I loved kissing him, especially when he wasn't expecting it. I heard his apple hit the ground with a soft _thud _as he pulled me closer and took over the kiss his lips moving over mine, there was no rushing just the two of us sharing a moment.

" God guys get a room." I smiled against Eli's lips as I pulled away and looked at the ground, I could feel my cheeks turn from normal to a shade of pink. "Hi Adam..."

Eli's P.O.V

"God guys get a room." I mentally cursed at the sound of my best friend's voice, really Adam now? It wasn't very often that Clare took the initiative and started the make out sessions and it was really nice when she did, he would have happily continued if they hadn't been interrupted. " Adam." Was all I could bring myself to say at the moment as I shot him a glare. My arms still around Clare holding her close as she made to move away.

I guess I convinced her to stay since she just turned and sat so that my arms were now around her neck loosely. "What's up? We didn't think you were going to be joining us today." I smirked at Adam as he rolled his eyes at us and took a seat. "My plans got changed last minute." He said with a shrug. He was hiding something. "Guys night tonight?" I asked, it was after all that time of the week again, movies and mayhem

He nodded his head. 'For sure, plus I want to talk to you about something." He looked at Clare and shrugged. "Guy stuff." She just snickered and nodded her head causing her reddish brown curls to brush my wrists and I couldn't help but move my hands so that I could run my fingers through them. "I brought that comic back." I leaned down and pulled my bag up onto the picnic table where I was sitting and looked through it, my locker was a disaster but my bag was not and I found the comic easily and slid it to Adam. "Thank you, it was a good read." Adam wasn't paying attention he was looking at something or someone behind me. So I turned to look, all I saw was Fiona Coyne and his brother. "Drew's aiming high no?"

Adam nodded. "To bad for him she's not interested in him." I couldn't help but notice a look the other gave when he said that, like he knew who the socialite of Degrassi was into. I felt Clare move and grab her things. "I'll meet you two in English okay?" She said as she got up and leaned in to kiss his cheek. I nodded. "Okay see you soon."

I watched Clare walk away, enjoying the way her hips swayed as she walked, god I could watch her all day. What guy wouldn't like spending all his time watching his girlfriend come and go, and well if your girlfriend looked like Clare it was even better. Once her retreating figure had disappeared into the school and I realized I was ignoring Adam, I turned and looked at Adam. " Okay spill."

" Well you see..."

**And I will leave it as a cliffy because if I write anymore it'll end up as a one shot again. **

**I'm not 100% happy with this but I re=wrote it twice and still blah so here it is, tell me what you think. I love reading your comments. 3**

**This is P. Kitty signing off, follow me on Twitter for updates and other information.**

**xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Awe thank you everyone who is following my story, I squee mentally every time I get an e-mail saying I've been followed or added to someone's favorites. And reviews make me do a happy dance **** So you all are the best. **

**Anyway I do NOT own Degrassi. I wish I did though. Characters might be a bit OOC but that can't be helped. **

**Let's get on with the show...oh HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

_**Re cap.**_

_**I watched Clare walk away, enjoying the way her hips swayed as she walked, god I could watch her all day. Once her retreating figure had disappeared into the school I turned and looked at Adam. " Okay spill."**_

" _**Well you see..." **_

Chapter 2 – Guys Night

Adam's P.O.V

" Well you see..." I knew Eli was pretty much my best friend, but I also know he still thought I was retarded for flirting with Bianca...I know it wasn't my smartest move but come on she's hot, but this was different, this was Fiona Coyne; princess Fiona.

I was pretty sure that she knew about me already, but at times I also was pretty sure that she had no idea, I didn't know if I should tell her or just let it slide. But I needed a guy's opinion and I couldn't ask Drew since he was still convinced she wanted to be with him, or he could make her want to be with him.

"Hello, earth to Adam.' Eli's annoyed voice snapped me out of my jumbled thoughts. "Sorry bud." I said offering him a smile as I shook my head. "There's this girl and I have a crush on her...I think she likes me too." Eli nodded and continued to listen as I rambled on knowing I was embarrassing myself, I mentioned that we had hung out both at school and outside of school and all that before Eli spoke. "So what's the problem?" He asked and I realized that I hadn't got to it yet and we had to go to class. " I don't know if I should tell her I like her, since you know...my issue."

I waved a hand over myself, which caused him to nod in understanding. "Can't hurt, if you both like each other the best thing to do is be honest." He said and I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "Oh like you were with Clare." I watched as he stood from the picnic table and shoot a glare at me, so it had been a low blow...but I was freaking out here. "Sorry that was uncalled for.' I said also standing and going after him.

"I get it. I should follow what I preach." Was all I got out of him, Eli could be so hard to read sometimes even I couldn't tell if he was mad. "We still on for guys night?" I asked seeing my black clad friend smirk and nod. "You bring the movies and I'll get the food." Seeing as it was my turn to get the food since guys night was happening at my house this time. "Deal." With that we walked into English, Eli touching Clare's shoulder as he walked to his seat.

**That night Torres residence.**

Adam and Eli both took a seat, Eli on the overstuffed couch where he could stretch out, and Adam on the love seat where he let his legs hang over the edge, his head resting on a large couch pillow. They had put Rob Zombie's House of a 1000 Corpses on and were watching that as they pigged out on large pizza Adam's mom had ordered. "Did you talk to Fiona yet?" The green eyed boy asked still focused on the TV as a particular gruesome part came on. This forced Adam to answer, if Eli had been looking at him he could have just nodded or shook his head.

"Uh no not yet, I didn't see her at school and figured I'd text her tomorrow or something. Since its guys night and all." Eli snorted in amusement weather it was from the movie or from his friend's lame excuse you couldn't really be sure, but if you looked closely you could see his own cell phone resting on his stomach under his hand. "Excuses, excuses Adam I talk to Clare during guy's night."

"It's not my fault you're whipped and have to call Clare before we go to bed to say goodnight." Adam said with a laugh which was joined by another laugh as Drew came down the stairs to the basement. "Are you whipped Eli." The boy in question raised his hand off his phone and gave them both the finger. "At least I have a girlfriend." Take that fuckers. A snort was heard from Adam as he pushed himself up and grabbed another slice of pizza. "Touché."

Drew sat down on the only chair in the room and looked at the TV falling quiet he was thinking, but really do we care what Drew was thinking about? After the boiler room incident with Bianca and all the drama with Alli and now him moving to Fiona and insulting Adam do we care? No probably not.

As the movie came to an end Eli grabbed his phone and looked for Clare's number in his phone, finding the only number in his phone that wasn't an actual name he clicked it and let speed dial do its thing. Three rings later and his girlfriend's voice flittered through the line. "Hey _girlfriend..." _ Eli was silent as he listened to Clare talk, it was just past eleven and he knew she was tired. But it was routine now that they called to say good night...mush.

Adam and Drew talked to each other as Eli talked to Clare, and when he was finished he set his phone on the table and looked at Adam. "Next movie or video games?" they boys all decided on putting on another movie, watching it in silence, well they laughed and commented on parts of it but otherwise they just watched it was early in the morning when they fell asleep even though they had to be up for class.

**A.N**

**Okay so it's a little bit short but I are tired, since I walked around with my cousin as his son went trick or treating. **

**I'm not a hundred percent happy with this. But am I ever? No. Well let me know what you thought, and I will continue to write **** Since people seem to be enjoying my work...**

**Love you all Night!**

**P. Kitty**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I'm back lol thank you to those who reviewed you made my day **

**I was going to update yesterday but couldn't think of where I wanted to go with it so if this chapter sucks I apologise in advanced. **

**If anyone has anything they want to see lemme know. Oh and the story is rated M for future chapters. **

**I do NOT own Degrassi. **

**Afraid To Take The Risk**

**Chapter 3 – When three became four.**

Eli and Adam walked down the hall towards their lockers at a slow pace; having guy's night on a Thursday was stupid, they were always dead on their feet the next day. But even exhausted it didn't stop Eli from sliding up next to Clare and kissing her cheek quickly, the uniforms where one thing but how could they take away PDA at school too?

"Eli!" Clare said happily, turning and looking at her uniform clad boyfriend and his half asleep sidekick. She shook her head, this was normal after guy's night but she couldn't help herself. "You look like death Dr. Doom." She said with a snicker as her the other glared at her. "Ouch.' He said placing a hand over his heart in fake pain. "That hit me where it hurts Clarebear." Clare wrinkled her nose in disgust at the nick name Jenna Middleton had given her. Even if it didn't bother her as much when it came from Eli's lips.

Adam laughed at his friends. "Sorry but you two are so cute it's disgusting, and I have to get to my locker." He said waving as he left the two bickering playfully with each other. Not paying attention to anything other getting to his locker he jumped in surprise when a hand grabbed his arm. "Adam, your bother is driving me crazy." Fiona said as she kept her hand on his arm as they walked. "I am blaming you for this."

Surprise was the first thing Adam felt but it quickly turned to pleasure as he realised who was touching, talking and walking with him. "Princess Fiona." He greeted a smile flickering across his lips. "And what is he doing to drive you crazy?" He asked turning his head to look at the older girl; he couldn't help the thoughts that went through his head at the sight. She was gorgeous, even in the ugly school uniforms she managed to look like she just waltzed off the pages of a fashion magazine. If she where anyone else he would have been put off by it all, but something about Fiona Coyne drew Adam in like a moth to a flame and he was hoping he didn't get burned like the Bianca situation.

"I gave him a chance, because he is your brother. But he is nothing like you Adam and NOW." She said a bit dramatically. "He won't leave me alone." Looking at Adam, Fiona pouted and rubbed her hand up his arm. "Make him go away." She said almost pleading. "Okay, okay I'll talk to him, but I don't know what to tell him to make him lay off." Adam said truthfully as they stopped at his locker, opening it he pushed his bag inside and grabbed his binder and latest copy of Goon. "I could tell him you have boyfriend back in New York." The words left a sour taste in his mouth; he didn't want Fiona to have a boyfriend fake or otherwise, unless of course it was him.

"No, that's hardly believable since I went out with him once." Fiona said with a sigh as she leaned against the locker beside Adam's watching him. "I know, I'll tell him I'm into someone else, than it's not a lie." A bright smile took over her face, making her even prettier. "Can I eat lunch with you and your friends today Adam?" Still a little shocked that she liked someone he nodded dumbly. "Of course, wait what about Holly J?" He always saw them together not that it meant that Fiona couldn't with whoever she wanted.

"HJ will be with Sav and Anya is going to some doctor's thing with her mom, so I will meet you here." She said pointing to the spot she was standing in. "At lunch, don't forget me." Fiona said before smiling again and strutting off to her next class because let's face it, Fiona Coyne didn't walk she strutted. Adam was pretty sure that lunch couldn't come fast enough.

Lunch Adam's P.O.V

I waited at my locker, I was nervous which was stupid it wasn't like Fiona and I haven't hung out, I mean we spent all that time on the food drive together and have been talking since. But this time she wanted to have lunch with my friends, which was fine cause I know Eli and Clare with welcome her but this was HUGE...okay so I was probably reading too much into this especially since she liked someone else. I grabbed my bag and just about jumped a foot when I closed the locker and there she was. Her laughter made me smile. "Jumpy Adam." She said a smile on her face as she slipped her hand into the space between my side and arm, like I was escorting her to the cafe.

"You surprised me, I was expecting you to be on the other side since you said you were going to meet me right there." He said with a grin as he pushed open the doors to the cafe and walked in with her, he tried to ignore the whispers but somewhere harder than others to ignore. He pushed them away as he headed to the table where Eli and Clare where already sitting. Clare spotted them first smiling and waving. "Adam! We thought you got lost, turns out you were bringing company." He loved Clare in a sister kind of way, she was so excepting of everyone and would stand by you no matter what. He knew that from experience.

Nodding I smiled and pointed to Clare. "Fiona that's Clare and beside her there is Eli." I said pointing to him in turn. I watched as they both greeted her as she took a seat and just like that Clare sucked her into the conversation, I looked at Eli and grinned watching as he rolled his eyes but pounded my fist. My friends had accepted my crush into our little group how could I not be happy?

Fiona's P.O.V

I had been looking forward to spending lunch with Adam all morning, I don't know when it happened but I really enjoyed spending my time with him. Probably during the food drive, he was interesting to talk to and he was always so nice to me. I could talk to him, he wasn't like other guys. I had heard the rumours about him being a girl or FTM but I don't really care, Adam is Adam a boy who treats me like a princess.

I smiled and chatted with Clare, she was so cute and I could tell that we were going to be friends. She wasn't into fashion like I was but when I pulled out my magazine we looked through it together as the boys talked about this comic book. "How do you stand it?" I asked a smile on my face as I looked at Adam and Eli than back to Clare. "How I stand what?" Clare asked looking up from the magazine in front us and looked at the boys. "I read...and ask questions every now and then." She said with a grin. I nodded my head; it seemed like she had it all worked out with these two. "And they don't always talk about comics, just when they both finish a new one." She finished her lunch and closed the lid looking at Eli. "Can I interest you in driving me home today boyfriend?" I chuckled slightly as he looked at her with a frown.

"I don't know girlfriend, I might have to drive my other girlfriend home." Clare smacked him in the arm and he pretended to be hurt, it was disgustingly cute how they were with each other. Yet I would love to have that. Looking at Adam I closed my magazine and leaned forward. "Care to walk a lady to her next class?" Adam smiled and grabbed his things looking at the others. "Duty calls see you guys later." With that he was standing beside me offering his arm.

We walked in silence for a few moments before I decided to speak up. "I like your friends Adam; I'd like to hang out with you and them again." I was a Coyne I was used to getting what I wanted but I didn't think I could buy him or his friends, sure money would impress but it wouldn't keep them. But I wanted to do this the normal why and I would get to spend time with Adam if he agreed. I looked at him and he was smiling. "You can hang out with us anytime; did you get Clare's number? If not I'll give her yours so you can text each other." I was beaming, I loved HJ but she was busy and I know that I just fit in with Adam, Clare and Eli...we're all a little bit different yet at the same time we all kinda fit together. "I didn't get her number, but give her mine and then she can text me and we can make plans to hang out together." Adam nodded and stopped in front of my class. "See you later Adam, and thank you for walking me to class."

"Welcome." He waved and headed off to his own class before the bell rang.

After school Eli's P.O.V

I've been waiting for this all day, getting out of Degrassi and into Morty with Clare beside me. She was turning on her cell phone not looking at me as programmed something into her phone. She closed her phone and looked at me. "Are we waiting for someone else?" She asked with frown. I shook my head and started the car, and pulled out of the parking lot. However I did not just take her home no I turned at the opposite corner and headed to the Dot.

"Eli?" She questioned a brow raised as she turned in her seat to look at me. "We're going to the Dot?" I nodded my head, pulled into an empty spot. From there it took me all of a minute to get unbulked and over to where she was sitting my lips finding hers. The kiss wasn't rushed but it wasn't a slow little peck either and even though she was startled from how fast it happened and with so little warning she returned it eagerly. Pulling away I looked at her, cheeks tinted pink chest moving rapidly as tried to even out her breathing. "Wow."

I smirked at her and leaned close pressing another kiss to her lips. "I've wanted to do that since this morning." Clare just smirked her cheeks were a lovely shade of pink. "Really since this morning?" She stayed next to me giving me a coy look. I loved this Clare, the one who was innocent on the outside but inside there was a spark just waiting to ignite. Leaning forward I pressed my lips over hers again running my tongue along her bottom lip requesting permission for entrance, it was granted with a small sigh as she opened her mouth. My tongue darted into her mouth and I slowly mapped out her mouth, holding back a moan when her tongue touched mine. No matter how many times we kissed she was always a little shy, like she didn't want to do it wrong...not that she could.

We kissed until air became necessary; when I pulled away I rested my forehead on hers and stayed that way listening to the sound of our breathing. "Since where at the Dot, can I interest you in a coffee or something?" I asked, not wanting to drive her home just yet. "I'd like that." I watched her slide across the seat and open the door to Morty getting out, I followed her out of the car and locked up and together they walked to the dot hand in hand. She frowned and reached into her pocket than smiled.

"Oh it's Adam; he sent me Fiona's number!" She was really excited about this, and it made me smile. "Are you going to text her than?" She nodded her head as she entered the new number into her phone and then sent a text to the girl who Adam was crushing on. "He really likes her, what do you think about Ms. Coyne?" Looking up from her phone she smiled. "I like her, and I think she likes Adam too."

If lunch had anything to go by he'd guess the same thing, but who knew really, they would just have to wait and see, maybe their little group of three would become a group of four and Adam wouldn't feel like third wheel anymore.

**Okay that was the most recent chapter and I feel like it was crap -_- But a lot has been going on the last couple days. On the plus side, my aunt is home from the hospital **

**Anyway Please review...It makes me update faster cause it makes me happy lol.**

**You can Follow me on Twitter PunkKitty**

**I announce when I'm updating and such. **

**Hope you guys liked it a little bit at least.**

**Peace and love xo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who reviews the last chapter **** I love you all. **

**So it was pointed out to me that Fiona doesn't know about Adam on the show, I realize this but for my story she does, well she has a good idea about it. It's all part of my plot...I'm sorry if anyone has a problem with it. **

**But I really wasn't intending to follow the show 100% since I don't own it. Though there will be some things that will be in the story, and I will follow with most of what has already been done. Because I love what they're doing on the show and those no point to change things we all know happened. This is just my idea of what could happen. Though it probably won't since I don't own Degrassi nor am I writer for the show. :P**

**Any way I hope you enjoy today's update. **

**Chapter 4.**

**Crashing Girls Night**

Clare's P.O.V

Fiona and I have turned into pretty good friends; she ate lunch with us pretty much every day. It's been almost a month and a half since she entered our little circle and we have since started having a girls' night on Fridays, my mom wouldn't agree to me staying the night in her loft during the week. So here we are sitting in her living room on her couch surrounded by every junk food imaginable and project runway on the TV as we sat and chatted while painting our nails.

"So Clare." Fiona said looking at her toes with a bit of a smile as she watched her new friend paint them a bright pink. "So Fiona?" She asked looking up from her task as she dipped the brush back into the jar to get more of the polish on it, she knew that tone. Fiona used it when she was going to ask a question most people would keep in their head.

"How far have you and Eli gone?"Fiona asked curious, they were so cute together yet there was some serious pent up chemistry there. I felt my face go a bright pink it probably matched the polish I was currently putting on Fiona's toes. "Uh not that far...I uh told him I wanted to spend the night with him but he told me no." I said in a quick rush as I looked at the TV. It was something I tried not to think about, because it made things a little tense between us. I heard her gasp a bit, and felt her eyes on me. "Oh my, really? But you guys are so...so disgustingly cute."

I couldn't help but laugh a bit Adam often said the same thing. "Yes, well it isn't something I like to think about considering." The argument we had gotten into after that still hurt me to think about, but we were back to being us and things were as good as ever. "What about you and Adam have you and him made it official yet?" I looked up from her toes and smiled at the flustered look on her face. "No, and I don't get why! I mean we flirt and hang out all the time...maybe he isn't interested in me like that?" I'm pretty sure that my jaw was somewhere on the floor, was she serious? "Fiona, he adores you." It was all I could say, I mean he talked about her all the time. "I think he just wants to be sure...and then there's Drew." I said it and Fiona made a face and I laughed, finishing her toes and setting the closed bottle on the coffee table. My own toes where black, as well my finger nail's not my usual but according to Fi it was this year's fall colour.

"Don't even mention Drew please he is one topic I can and wish to avoid." She said wiggling her toes and then looking at her matching fingernails. "Duly noted my friend." I reached forward and grabbed a cookie off the table just as my cell phone went off. I looked at the clock on the screen and frowned it was only seven too early for Eli to call to say good night. Grabbing it I answered "Hello?" I could hear Eli breathing on the other end of the line and smiled. "_Clare, Adam and I are coming to see you."_

I looked at Fiona and shrugged. "Eli its girl's night, you know that thing you and Adam do once a week? On Thursdays no girls allowed? Well this is the opposite, no boys allowed." I said a smile as I could hear Adam talk in the background shaking my head I looked back at Fiona who was smiling from ear to ear.

"_Ouch, that hurt." Eli said into the phone. "Well that's too bad since we're walking the stairs up to Fiona's loft as we talk." _

I groaned and got off the couch and moved to where the door was, I could hear Fiona get up as well and follow me. "Elijah Goldsworthy, you had better be joking." I said knowing full well that he was not; I hung up my phone as someone knocked on the door. I looked at Fiona and then the door, it was her loft.

Rolling her green eyes she opened the door and smiled, there leaning on the door frame was Eli, dressed from head to toe in black and next to him was Adam smiling at Fiona. "Well are you going to invite us in or leave us standing here?" He asked the smirk I love to hate on his face. I looked to Fiona who nodded and shrugged. I ushered the boys in, they wasted no time going to the attacking the junk food.

"So what are boy's doing here?" I hear Fiona ask them as I walk back to the couch to sit down, I was going to sit in the spot I had been in but was grabbed around the waist and pulled into Eli's lap I gasped surprised and then glared at him. "Eli." I wasn't mad at him but he didn't need to know that...

Fiona's P.O.V

I watched as Eli and Adam walked into my loft and right into the living room, they were sued to being here and hanging out and there was always food and snacks here for them. Clare went to walk back to our couch but Eli was faster and he had his arms around her before I could blink then she was sitting in his lap, glaring playfully at him. Smiling I took a seat on the couch beside Adam curling my feet under me since my toes were now dry.

"Oh man are you guys really watching Project Runway? On a Friday?" Adam said with a groan reaching for the remote control to change it. "Hey Clare and I are watching that." I wasn't about to tell them we had stopped watching it before they had gotten there. I looked over at Eli and Clare who looked like they were bickering...but smiling. They interested me, but I was more interested in Adam so I turned my attention to the other who was changing the channel and eating our cookies. "So what brings you here on this lovely night?" I asked with a smile.

"Well we got bored and knew that that you gals were going to be here all by yourself so here we are." He said sending me a smile that made me dance around in my head. I nodded. "Yes, we get the loft all to ourselves." I was sorta hoping they would invite themselves over for the night, problem is I told Adam that I wasn't looking for serious or physical...but I wanted serious with him, I could wait for the physical aspect of it since sex didn't make a relationship.

Adam smiled. "I know that's why where here, Eli was all no way is she spending the night alone in the loft." I laughed as Adam imitated Eli, who was glaring at him with that I will hurt you look...it wasn't all that threatening since Clare was sitting in his lap still. She was a pretty shade of pink, getting up I went to the kitchen. "Hey Clare want to help me?" I asked, really just wanting to talk to her without the boys for a moment. I watched her untangle herself from Eli who tried to keep her there.

"What do you need help with Fi?" She asked when she finally got away, and into the kitchen with me. I pulled out a couple more soda's the champagne being saved for another night. 'Should we invite the boys to stay the night too?" Clare looked shocked but shrugged looking away and I remember what she told me about what happened with her and Eli. "We can share my room and the boys can share the guest room." I said quickly but she surprised me. 'The boys can sleep on the couch, but you get to ask." Turning I watched Clare walk out two cans of pop in her hands, smiling happily I followed her out.

Handing Adam his pop I sat down and looked at Eli than Adam. "How would you guys like to stay the night?" I asked looking at their equally surprised faces...Looks like tonight will be interesting.

**Yes I'm leaving it at another cliffy...mainly because I can. Thanks again to everyone who comments or just reads my stories. Means a lot to me.**

**Any way please review.**

**Bye for now**


	5. Chapter 5

**As always thanks a million for reviewing or even just adding the store to your lists **

**This might be a short chapter, it's kind of a filler but kind of not a filler...you know?**

**It's been brought to my attention that you all might want to know more about how Clare and Eli got back to being, how they are. So I'll add more about it as I go. **

**Oh well we'll see. **

**I do NOT own Degrassi, I wish I did.**

**Playful Banter and Sleeping Arrangements**

Eli's P.O.V

Eli looked at Fiona and then Clare trying to decide if the girl was being serious, looking at Adam who looked like he was about to explode I nodded my head. "Sure Adam was going to be staying at my place tonight so we don't have to worry about big bad Momma Torres." I said with a grin at Adam who just made a face at me.

I watched Clare, her reaction mattered most to me, after I had said no to her request she had ignored me for the weekend, by Monday I couldn't take it anymore and I had gone to her, the fight that happened after wards nearly ended us...at the same time it helped us. It laid all our fears and worries on the table.

A smile and a blush was directed at me from Clare and it had been decided Adam and I were spending the night. I couldn't help but smirk, I wasn't going to be sleeping on the couch tonight. "So Edwards, when do you want to go to bed." Oh yes I plan on sharing a bed with Saint Clare...get your minds out of the gutter, I'm not going to have sex with her tonight but I am going to hold her in my arms and feel her body next to mine. I think it's a good next step.

"You're not Goldsworthy, at least not with me you can sleep on the couch." Adam laughed and Fiona chuckled. "We'll see wont we." We would see that was for sure, I defiantly planned on sharing her bed.

"Guess we will." Damn she even used my own smirk against me, she was starting to pick things up from me, the smirk was just one of those things and it made my heart race. I loved it. I leaned back and grabbed her causing her to squeal and laugh as I pulled her over the back of the couch to where I was sitting. "Eli! You're crazy." She said between laughs as I tickled her, as Adam and Fiona just laughed at us from where they were sitting.

I heard Fiona clear her throat then felt something hit me in the shoulder. "Stop attacking Clare and help us pick a movie Dr. Doom." I couldn't help but laugh we used nicknames as terms of endearment. "Sorry Princess Fiona what where my options?" I listened as Fiona and Adam listed some movies, Adams of course where a mixture of horror and thrillers with action on the side while Fiona's where comedies and romance.

I groaned at her list and shook his head. "The Ring." Which was one of Adam's picks, which was better than Twilight or Titanic...I looked at Clare who was all but glaring at me. "You would." She wrinkled her nose and I couldn't help but lean over and kiss her forehead. "Yes I would." I said with a smirk. "I would also eat your cookies." I said reaching for a cookie, my arms where still wrapped around her and she was snuggled against my chest.

"Touch my cookies and I will hurt you." She said elbowing me in the stomach. "Ow Clare, that's uncalled for." I said pretending to be hurt though I wasn't. "Eli, eat the other cookies." She said pouting as she took the cookie from my hands and took a bite out of it. "Can we share it?" I asked leaning down and taking a bite, she didn't stop me this time in fact she seemed happy to let me share the cookie.

Adam's P.O.V

I watched as my two best friends playfully banter back and forth with each other, they were kind of gross to watch, but I was glad that they were back to being the same old lovey dovey couple we all loved to hate. Like right now they were arguing over the amount of room Eli was taking on the couch even though she was snuggled against him...

I got up and grabbed the movie we were going to watch from the table, then moved to the entertainment system and popped it into the DVD player. Going back to sit on the couch with Fiona, she was sitting a little bit away and I really wanted to be next to her...but I was afraid of risking it, she had made some comment's suggesting she knew about me being a FTM and it didn't seem to bother her bit at the same time I wasn't completely sure. I was mildly surprised when she moved a closer to me and I couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Guys shut up the movie is about to start." I said as the play menu came on to the TV. I was just about hit play when Eli spoke to me. "Yo turn the lights out would you." Eli said from his spot on the couch, I was about to tell him to do it but one glance over at him told me that Clare would have to move too. Sighing I got up and went to turn the lights out. That done I sat back onto the couch. I smiled when I noticed that Fiona had moved closer and was now sitting against my side her hands where in her lap so I just sat there one of my arms stretched against the back of the couch.

Taking a chance I glanced at Eli and Clare I snorted they were still bickering about something or another but you could tell just by looking at them that they loved each other even if they didn't know it for sure yet themselves. After seeing Eli's room that one day things had begun to make more sense why he never wanted anyone in there, but Clare and him have been working together to get it cleared up. It had actually brought them closer together.

As we watched the movie I couldn't help but smile when Fiona curled her head into me as the scarier parts of the movie which Eli and I just laughed at. I know for a fact that the Clare was doing the same thing.

_After the movie_

Well I should say movies; the girls made us watch a comedy so that they would be settled for bed...Girls. It was a good movie though and we spent a lot of time laugh. But as it got later Fiona got quiet and leaned more heavily into my side, Clare looked to be drifting in out of sleep. I stopped the movie as the credits rolled onto the screen I pressed the stop.

'Alright ladies and gents it's time to sleep." I said pulling Fiona to her feet. "Eli and I need blankets and pillows if you would be so kind Princess Fi."

Fiona smiled at the nickname as she stretched and stood she was about to answer when Eli started to talk.

"Don't worry about me Fi, Clare and I are going to share the spare bedroom." His ever present smirk was on his face and I shook my head. Fiona lifted a finely arched eyebrow at Clare who just shrugged a shoulder and nodded. "Just sleeping." She stated as if she need to us to know, we knew.

"Okay I need a pillow and a blanket please." I said to Fiona as the other two stood up and yawned. Eli's arm went around Clare as she leaned heavily into him. I looked at Fiona who was...blushing?

"You can uh sleep in my room if you want Adam..." She said looking away. I blinked and I'm pretty sure that my jaw hit the floor. I nodded and tried to think of something else to say...'Okay." Smooth Adam...

**A.N**

**All I can say is OMG today's episode was great and I plan to watch it again. I had a feeling that Eli was hiding something and trauma can cause hoarding. And since I hadn't finished the chapter yet I thought I would add in something's from the episode in my story. More to come soon I promise. **

**Did you guys like it? I'm on the fence with this chapter.  
**

**Please Review it makes me write faster lol I love hearing from you guys. **

**Thanks to everyone who's started following me. And my commenter's you guys are amazing. **

**Luv. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi. Just this story. **

**I hope all my readers enjoy this chapter. **** Rated M for future Chapters.**

**Playful Banter and Sleeping Arrangements pt 2**

Fiona's P.O.V

I can barely believe I had just offered Adam the chance to sleep with me in my room, I know nothing is going to happen, Adam is too sweet a guy to try something sneaky and under handed like that. But I didn't even know if he felt anything for me other than friendship...sure I know what Clare has told me but I still wonder, Holly J thinks I'm crazy for hanging out with the three of them, she doesn't understand how well we all fit together.

So instead of showing that I was nervous I smiled turned off the entertainment system with a click from the remote and grabbed his hand leading the way up the stairs with Clare and Eli following behind us. I frowned when the lights went off down stairs. "Sorry Fi, I just didn't want to leave them on." Clare said sleepily and I chuckled. "It's okay there's a light switch up at the top to help us get to the bedrooms. "

I knew the lofts layout better than anyone; I had picked it out along with everything inside. So when I reached the top I flipped the switch and light filled the dark stair well and the hall. I walked further down the hall and pointed to the bathroom. "That's the bathroom, there are extra towel and toiletries in the linen cupboard help yourself." And then I continued on to my bedroom, it was clean I liked everything to be in its place so I made sure that things went in their place. Opening the door I turned on the light and took a step in, walking to the closet I grabbed my pajama's out the dresser and walked back out. " I just need to change...I can do so in the closet."

Adam went to protest and I cut him off. "Don't look so worried it's a walk in and I've done it a hundred times. I just wanted you to know what I was doing so you didn't think I was crazy..." Adam chuckled. "I don't think you're crazy Princess Fiona, I was just going to say I'm going to use the bathroom." I frowned and then smiled nodding my head. "Oh, okay...knock before you come in?"

"Of course." I watched as he turned and left the room, I changed quickly into my pajama pants and shirt. Looking down at my purple and white striped pajama pants and matching shirt I smile simple yet cute. I heard a soft knock on my door know it was Adam I called him in. "Come on in Adam." He pushed open the door and smiled at me. "Bathroom it free Eli and I brushed our teeth at the same time." He stated with a chuckle. Nodding I pointed to the bed. "Make yourself comfy, I won't be long."

In the bathroom I washed my face and brushed my teeth, before taking care of all the other nightly bathroom rituals. Washing my hands one last time I went back to my bedroom, turning main light off I walked to my bed, noticing Adam had turned the bedside lamp on, his jeans and sweater where folded neatly and placed on the chair I had in my room, it was more for decoration than anything else anyway. Smiling I slipped into bed and under the covers. Frowning a bit at the pillow placed between me and Adam. "Is there something wrong Adam?" I asked pointing to the pillow with a raised brow. He blushed and turned on his side looking at me. "I didn't want to freak you out..." I frowned. "I wouldn't have invited you to sleep in my bed if I thought you'd freak me out Adam." I watched him as he nodded. "I know but...I should probably tell you..." I watched him sit up and followed suit. He seemed so nervous I felt bad for him. "I'm not like other guys Fi.' He said quietly and I felt myself nodding my head. I stayed silent, non-judgemental. "I mean like, I'm really different...just rip the band-aid off Adam.' I heard him say quietly and almost chuckled, reaching over I grabbed his hand in mine and gave it an encouraging squeeze. "I'm an FTM, female to male transgender..." I nodded my head, I already had an idea about it, after talking to Drew the one day I had asked around, not getting much but I did get enough to put the pieces together.

"It's okay I kinda knew already." He looked at me confused. "I don't mind, now please move the pillow so we can sleep Adam." I didn't mind, sure it might make things a little weird later if we ever got to the point of being physical but Adam was still Adam to me. I laid back down and the bedside lamp was flicked off before I felt rather than saw the pillow get moved away, and then almost hesitantly warm arms where wrapped around me and I snuggled against Adam closing my eyes and breathing in whatever cologne he had sprayed his clothes with. "Goodnight, Prince Adam."

"Goodnight Princess Fiona."

Adam's P.O.V

Standing alone in Fiona's room I had to stop myself from having a mental break down or anxiety attack I liked this girl so much and I was about to sleep in her bed with her...Only probably, I'm not who she thinks I am...I mean I am a boy in mind but not body and that would be harder to conceal if we we're sleeping in the same bed pressed against each other, I could have fought it and said I'd stay on the couch but who was I kidding there was no way I would have done that. The chance to be with the girl I liked even if it was just to sleep was great.

Shedding my clothing so that I was standing in boxers, a white t-shirt and my wife beater, sports bra and tenser bandage I folded everything than climbed into bed turning on a bedside lamp before removing my socks and tossing them onto my clothes, here it went. I heard the door open and I looked up, she looked great in her pajamas but Fiona Coyne looked great in everything. I looked at the pillow I had placed between me and her side of the bed and waited.

Feeling the bed dip I laid down, when she did the same I was relieved until she asked me what was wrong, and told me to remove the pillow. I remember saying something about not wanting to freak her out. I knew it was time to explain to her what was going on; I told her my secret and instead of freaking out she handled it with all the grace and poise that was expected of a Coyne, hell she even smiled at me all the while holding my hand.

Just like that she had accepted who I was, called me Adam and snuggled into me breathing deep as she settled into sleep, I was still laying here with a smile on my face as I recalled how she said goodnight, she had called me prince Adam and I had called her princess Fiona, a nickname we used all the time but something about it had changed tonight. Closing my eyes and breathing in I inhaled the smell of her perfume and shampoo, I don't know what she uses but it relaxes me enough that I start to drift of, the sound of her breathing and the feel of her in my arms is what pulled me into sleep. This very well could be the start of something great.

Clare's P.O.V

I walked into the spare room with Eli holding my hand; he gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Just sleeping Clare." I heard him say as we walked into the room, it was lit by the bed side lap I had turned on earlier when I came up to find my nail polish. Smiling I turned and looked at him. "I know when it happens. It will be at Hotel Eli." I said with a smirk and blush as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug, tilting my head up to place a kiss on his lips, he quickly took control but it was sweet and slow. When he pulled away I leaned in close and hugged him tight.

"I'm going to change here; you can use the bathroom first." I said pulling away from his warm embrace. "Okay, I won't be long." He stepped away and went out into the hall closing the door softly behind him as he went. I rushed over to my bag and pulled out the simple girl boxers and a tank top. I hadn't been expecting Eli to show up so I had grabbed what I usually slept in.

Changing I sat on the bed and waited for Eli to return, when he did I could smell soap and his bangs where damp from him washing his face. He smiled at me and I blushed as he stared at me he didn't say anything but I knew he was admiring me in so little. Getting up I pulled at my shirt and walk by my toiletry bag in my hand.

I quickly went through my nightly routine and then returned to the bedroom; Eli was sitting on the bed cross legged in his boxers as he looked at something sitting on my bed. Raising an eyebrow I walked closer than gasped seeing him looking at my note book, it had a picture of us taped on the inside...it was from the Romeo and Juliet project we had done, I had printed out a couple still shots and that one happened to be of us kissing..."I..." I didn't know what to say and could feel my face turn beat read.

"I never even thought of printing out a picture from the project.' He said looking at it with a smirk on his face, he closed the note book and set it aside and patted the spot beside him. "I think I will though, we don't have many pictures of us together." I couldn't help but smile as I took a seat beside him, my hand finding his he leaned over and kissed my cheek before letting go of my hand as he pulled the blanket back and crawled under. I followed him under and turned the lamp out before turning and snuggling into his chest. 'Eli?"

"Hmm?" I smiled knowing that as his arms wrapped around me he had his eyes closed. "I'm glad you're here with me tonight."

"Me too, Blue eyes me too." Closing my eyes I wrapped my arms around his waist and closed my eyes letting the sound of his beating heart lull me into a deep sleep.

Eli's P.O.V

Sharing a bed with Clare didn't make me nervous or anything it felt right, I know that all that is going to happen tonight is us sleeping, she wasn't ready yet for much else. Sooner or later I'm sure we would get restless and maybe start exploring each other's body but right now, sleep is all that is on tonight's agenda. But that almost left my mind when I saw Clare in her pajama's god she was beautiful and the blush that settled on her cheeks made me smile.

I know it's rude but I couldn't help but stare at her as she walked by me to get ready for bed, washing her face and brushing her teeth. I made my way over to the bed, stripping down to my boxer's I was nice enough and folded my clothes setting them in a pile on the floor. As I was headed back to the bed I spotted Clare's note book, it was the one she used for English. Picking it up I sat on the bed, prepared to read one of the stories I have already edited, but was surprised when I flipped the cover open, right there on the inside cover was a picture of the kiss scene from Romeo and Juliet.

I couldn't help but touch it and smile remembering that day, it was the day everything began to fall into place and look where we are now. I looked up when Clare came into the room and smiled. She didn't seem mad that I was in her book after all I have been in it a hundred times but I never looked at the front cover. She started to say something but stopped so I talked. 'I never thought of printing out a picture from the project..." I closed the note book and set it aside. "I think I will though, we don't have that many pictures of us together." Something I think we should change and maybe we will soon.

I moved and pulled the covers back crawling under waiting for her to do the same, the light was soon turned off and the room settled into darkness, I wrapped my arms around her and felt her do the same to me and sighed. I was almost asleep when I heard her say my name in question. "Eli?"

"Hmm?" I replied pulling her a little closer, my eyes still closed. 'I'm glad you're here with me tonight." She said and I smiled, my usual smirk melting away.

"Me too, Blue eyes me too." I said sleepily but it was the truth, she snuggled closer and I could feel her breathing start to even out as she drifted off to sleep with me following close behind her. I don't want to be anywhere else; having her in my arms is probably the best thing that's ever happened to me.

A.N

Okay there is the second part of Playful Banter and Sleeping Arrangements; I hope you all liked it.  
It was a lot of fun to write. And everyone had a little bit to say this time

I am open to suggestions as to what you all would like to see happen with our couples.

3 Love you all.

Take care, P. Kitty


	7. Chapter 7

**As requested I'm gonna move forward a little bit. This is for you **CGK0113

**I'm just rolling with the punches lol, thank you to everyone who reviewed, I love reading what you think. I hope you all like this chapter too, remember feel free to tell me what you want to see next.**

**As always.**

**I do NOT own Degrassi.**

Chapter 7

A Party to Plan and Ex Drama

Eli's P.O.V

I groaned as a blast of cold air hit me as I walked to Morty, I don't like the really cold weather but I live in Canada so I guess I can't really bitch all that much at least the snow that had fallen hadn't stayed. Unlocking the door I slid inside and turned it on, letting him warm up before heading over to Clare. We were going to the dot for lunch and then heading to Fiona's to plan a party to kick of the holidays. I was actually pretty excited...

Pulling into the driveway of my girlfriends house I got out of Morty not turning him off, just setting him in park as I ran to the door and knocked, the door opened and I was face to face with Clare's dad, in my opinion he was easier to talk to than Mrs. Edwards. "Hey Mr. Edwards, is Clare ready?" I asked offering my best smile, this was normal I never did stay and chat much unless we were staying...but even after dating Clare for almost five months her parents didn't seem to like me...good thing they couldn't read my thoughts.

"On second Eli, she was just going to grab her warm jacket and overnight bag." Nodding my head I looked away and stuffed my hands in my pockets as I waited, not long after I heard her voice. "I'll see you tomorrow sometime dad." She said I didn't listen to his reply just waved goodbye and reached for her hand, leading the way to the warm hearse.

"Hi Clare how are you? Fine Eli thanks for asking." She said sarcastically and I had to smirk I had uttered very similar words to her before we were dating. Opening the door for her she slipped in and set her bag on the floor, waiting for me. Slipping in beside her I pulled out of the drive way and we rode to the dot in silence...okay not silence because I had Dead Hand playing in the back ground.

Pulling into the Dot's parking lot I barely had Morty stopped when Clare tapped me on the shoulder, turning to look at her, her lips crashed to mine and she kissed me and not a quick peck either. I don't mind really I don't, wrapping my arms around her I pulled her closer to me and deepened the kiss. Swallowing her moan, pulling away I smirked and raised a brow. "Wow." Was all I could say...

"Hi." She said smiling a pretty pink blush had settled across her cheeks, god but she was beautiful. "Couldn't wait any longer Edwards?" I asked smirking she gave me a playful shove and got out of Morty. I followed locking my door, I didn't even have to ask her to she was a step ahead of me. Walking around the side of the car I took her hand in mine and intertwined our fingers, I love holding her hand or walking with my arm around her. Walking into the Dot she stopped as we got to the counter, looking at the menu board. "I bet you get the usual."

I said with a smirk, she turned and stuck her tongue out at me causing me to roll my eyes. "Really Edwards?" I said wrapping my arms around her waist as we waited for Peter to come take our orders. I felt her relax against me and knew she was about to retort when Peter came up.

"Baby Edwards!" He always called her that and it always made her blush a bit. "And boyfriend." He said smirking at me, I like Peter I know that he always has Clare's back this makes you okay in my books. 'What are you guys having?" He asked pad of paper in one hand and a pen in the other. "Hot chocolate for me." Clare said with a smirk directed at me oh so she had changed it up. "I'll have a double double please." Nodding as he wrote he walked away and took someone else's order before going to make up the drinks.

I was content in standing there holding Clare to me until I heard a familiar and unwanted voice. "Hey Clare, can I talk to you for a second?" I looked over to where the voice came from and tightened my grip slightly, she was mine. "Uh sure KC, what do you would you like?" Ah that's my girl, she didn't even attempt to get out of hold, in fact he hand rested on mine and she squeezed lightly. "No I meant away from others?" I raised my brow and shot him a glare.

"I'm sure you can say it in front of Eli, KC he isn't an 'other'...beside's I'll end up telling him everything anyway." I smirked at her reply it was true. "Never mind, I'll talk to you when you're able to have a moment alone." He said glaring at me...god I love that kid, he thinks he can win back Clare when he cheated than got said girl pregnant before leaving her too.

"Whatever KC." She said grabbing our drinks from the counter while I paid. "Do you just want to go to Fi's?" I asked looking at her; if that's what we were doing I was going to pick them up something too. "Do you know whatever fancy drink Fiona orders?" Adam would know he knew everything he could about his girlfriend...

Clare's P.O.V

I watched KC storm away from the safety of Eli's arm's the heat of his body slipping into mine from where his chest met my back arms wrapped securely around my waist and my hands resting on his. I loved this, who was I kidding I just loved Elijah Goldsworthy not that we had said the words yet, I was too nervous...I didn't want him to think I was moving too fast. I snapped back to reality as I was asked if we should just head to Fiona's and I shook my head. "Not yet, Adam and Fiona have some running around to do." I replied taking a reluctant step away and looking for somewhere we could sit, seeing a spot by the windows I started forward, Eli walking behind me his hand on my hip as we moved through the Dot.

Sitting down I looked out the window as Eli sat across from me, I was thinking about the party we were going to help Fiona throw. Eli and I were in charge of music which was a fight in a half, we all had different tastes in music and it wasn't easy to find a way to make everyone happy. Sipping my hot chocolate I grinned remembering what I found last night while I was supposed to be finishing an assignment, it got finished just took a little bit longer than it should have.

"What's on your mind Blue eyes?"

I looked at Eli and smiled. "I might have found a way to make everyone happy with the music at the party, well happier."

"Oh yea? And what do you have in mind?" Most people would just make a couple mixed CD's but Sav was coming to be the actual DJ we just had to supply the music list he would work with from there. "I found a bunch of CD's online called 'Punk Goes'(1) and there's a few different ones, like 'Punk Goes Pop' it's a bunch of pop songs covered by punk bands." I was getting excited just telling him about it, I had even added some of the songs on my iPod...but it was in the hearse. "I'll show you when we get back to Morty."

Eli smirked and raised a brow but nodded as he sipped his coffee his hand reaching for mine, I met him half way and smiled as he played with my purity ring. I know it doesn't really bother him, maybe because he knows that I want to give it to him when I'm ready...

I think we sat there in silence for about ten minutes before he started talking. "So where all staying at Fiona's tonight." I raised a brow frowning, we spent most weekends at Fiona's I loved it because it meant I got to sleep in Eli's arms. "Don't we usually?" I asked looking at him with a frown, a blush covering my face as I noticed a couple people looking at us. Noticing the blush he smirked and gave my hand a bit of a tug making me lean closer. "Since Hotel Eli is almost ready..."He paused looking at me, emerald green eyes collided with my blue eyes and I could feel my face heat up again. "Maybe you can stay with me next weekend."

I didn't even need to think about it. I nodded my head; I've wanted this for months. "You know I want too." It was I had to say to get a smile to cross his handsome face. "Good." Finishing our drinks he stood waiting for me. Standing I took his hand and wrapped it around my shoulders and just like that we headed to Morty, waving goodbye to Peter as we went.

Adam's P.O.V

I switched the bags I was holding to my other hand as I walked down the street with Fiona, we had went to five different stores to pick up snacks for the weekend...yes FIVE. This would have bothered me if I had been with someone other than Fi. We've been together for almost two months now; I had taken my time asking her out...I needed to make sure she was okay with me. When I was sure that she was I asked her to be my girlfriend.

Actually it was kind of funny how that happened so I'll tell you all about it.

_It was another weekend spent at Fiona's Eli and Clare had gone to bed and Fiona and I were getting ready to do the same, in fact I was already sitting on the bed partly under the covers. When Fiona came into the room she sat beside me and frowned. "Adam?" She said softly causing me to turn and look at her, she was looking at the bed, and I don't think I've ever heard her say my name like that before. _

"_What's wrong Fi?" I asked sitting up and looking at her, I was so confused._

"_Do you not want to be with me?" She asked looking at me, her green eyes looked sad, where she had gotten the idea from I didn't know? We hung out every weekend and at school and even during the week outside of school. "What are you talking about?" I asked moving so I was sitting in front of her now._

"_Well, we do this and cuddle watching a movie but you've still distanced yourself from me, and well we not a couple yet." Oh It clicked what she was talking about, I was afraid she'd change her mind about me for a real guy...one with all the right parts. _

"_It's just that, you could do better than me Fi and I don't want to get hurt..." I said looking away her purple bedspread looked very interesting right now. _

_Her cool hand grabbed mine and she made me look at her. "Adam, I like you for you, not what you have under your clothes." She said it so softly and with a look of such sincerity I'm pretty sure I melted a bit. "I don't care that you're an FTM, you'll always be just Adam to me." _

_She said all the right things and before I could stop myself or really think it over, I pressed my lips over hers and kissed her like I have wanted to since she showed up in the doors of the gym complaining about not being able to wear a hair net. And you know what, she kissed me back. _

"_Sorry I made you worry Fi, so would it be too late for me ask you out?" I asked as I separated leaning back and looking at her. _

"_No but do it quickly." She said giving me her trademark smile. So I did, I asked Fiona Coyne to be my girlfriend, and she said yes._

"Adam?" I snapped out my thoughts at the sound of my name coming from her lips. "Yes?" I asked with a blush I had defiantly been lost in my thoughts, which all about her anyway...

"Are we going up stairs?" She asked holding the door open for me, I blushed and nodded. "Right sorry." Going through the door I waited for her and then together we walked to her loft I could hear her chuckling at me from behind. "Are you excited about our party Adam?" She asked as she unlocked the door.

I guess I was but then it was an excuse to get to be with her so I was fine with it, before entering the house I stole a quick kiss, smirking at her as I walked by and into the kitchen. "Have you decided on the guest list?" I asked setting our snacks and food down on the counter, she'd help me put it all away. "Kind of, I want everyone's opinion...there will be no fights at this party." She said in a stern voice, and even I know she was thinking of Vegas night.

"I will not fight I'll be busy taking care of the hostess." She smirked and stuck out her tongue at me, which prompted another kiss from me. She didn't resist no she was always a willing participant. I only pulled away when my cell phone buzzing in pocket told me that Eli and Clare had arrived...on time as usual.

"I have to get let Saint Clare and in, we have a party to plan." I said letting her go with after another kiss. "I'll be right back."

"Okay, tell Clare that she gets to help me make super tonight." I nodded. "Sure thing Princess Fiona."

"Thank you Prince Adam." I heard her reply as I headed out the door to go get the other two love birds.

**A.N**

**Okay so there it is, I moved forward a bit like a couple months and even added how Adam and Fiona started dating cause in my world they are dating. :P **

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, should have another chapter up soonish **** Please review, it helps me know what you lovely readers want.**

**With Luv.**

**Reference**

**Punk Goes Pop is an actual CD of Punk bands covering Pop songs, I really enjoy it but then I think most things sound better when it's Punk :P **


	8. Chapter 8

**So as the last part said Fiona, Adam, Eli and Clare are having a party **

**Warning OOC and some risky behaviour in this chapter. Drinking and heavy petting will be found here so if that's not your thing don't read it. **

**I do NOT own Degrassi or any lyrics that may show up in this chapter.**

**Dancing and Heavy Petting – Chapter 8**

Music was blaring people where dancing and having an altogether great time, Sav was in control of keeping the beats coming, he had added all the music Eli and Clare had found to his computer so that everyone was happy with what was being played. Everyone was here, even people the four hadn't invited but as long as no fights happened they didn't care.

Some people stood around chatting with friends while other went looking for refills on their drinks. Fiona being Fiona couldn't have a party without some sort of alcoholic while her choice of drink was bubbly she made sure her friends had what they wanted, everyone else either brought their own or went without...not her problem. Right now if you looked around you could see all four of the misfits, meeting and greeting with someone.

Fiona was talking to HJ about something or another, as people brushed past. The two had been spending less and less time together and Fiona was just trying to let the other know she still cared about her and wanted to be friends even if she was busy with her boyfriend and new friends. The red headed girl didn't look happy about it but then she might just be unhappy about the fact that Fiona was on her fourth drink. It was hard to tell sometimes with Holly, so Fiona kept chatting with her for now.

Not far from her was Adam and Drew if you watched them close enough you could tell that the two boys where arguing over something, but it was too hard to hear them over the music, the brothers where close to each other heads bowed as the disagreed with something or another. Adam was given a shrug as Drew stormed away leaving behind a rather confused Adam holding a beer, shrugging his shoulder he took a long pull from the brown bottle and headed towards Eli who seemed to be bored out of his mind talking to Wesley, Eli didn't even really know who the other was but he was glad that he had a beer in his hand and two already under his belt as he listened to this geek talk about how Clare had bitten him. Wesley god love him didn't really seem to understand the glare the green eyed boy was sending him as he went on to say he had grabbed Clare's chest thinking she had gotten breast implants.

When Adam joined the two boys Eli was just finishing his beer and reaching for another still glaring at the nerdy kid who had felt up his girlfriend before him. Not Cool.

The fourth member of their little group was a little bit harder to find, she was currently dancing with Alli. She hadn't seen her friend in so long so it was nice to be able to let go with her friend even though they hadn't really had the chance to talk much recently. They grinded against each other on the floor, Clare herself had three glasses of bubbly with Fiona which was two more than normal and the auburn haired girl was defiantly feeling it.

Eli's P.O.V

That was it he couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to punch the kid in the face better yet he wanted to go find Clare and show the little prick who she really belonged with and it wasn't Wesley whatever the hell his name was. Looking at Adam he shook his head. "Have you seen Clare?" I asked him over the music, setting the empty beer down on the counter; we were going to be cleaning in the morning anyway. "Last I saw of her she was making her way onto the floor to dance with Alli." He said pointing to the throng of people.

Nodding my head I grabbed another beer and started drinking it as I made my way through the people being stopped by a couple of people who said they were in one of my classes, I honestly didn't care I was totally focused on finding Clare. Spotting the familiar curls I started forward, what he wasn't familiar with was the skin tight jeans she was sporting and the low cut take top that exposed the tops of her breasts perfectly. I also didn't like the other guys looking at her so I set my half empty brew down and walked over wrapping my arms around her body and pulling her close. I felt her gasp until she noticed Alli smirk and nodding over shoulder mouthing my name and then waving.

I like her she's smart and got the hit to find a new dance partner as I grinded against Clare, she leaned against me and we danced like that for a while her back to my front, and I knew she could feel the effect she was having on me. Turning her around in my arms I pulled her close her breasts crushed against my chest and fuck if it didn't feel good. I smirked as she wrapped her arms around my neck, the glossy look in her eyes telling me that the bubbly she had drank with Fiona has hit her harder than my four and a half beers, but that was okay too.

I ran my hands over body, down her back then up her sides as she just smirked at me, than I leaned down and captured her lips with mine, I had meant for it to be a slow kiss something that would slowly build but I hadn't been expecting Clare to be such a willing participant so soon into it either, her lips found mine and she returned everything I gave her like she was drowning. "Fuck Clare." She chuckled and pulled back and I took a good look at her, before looking at the clock, it wasn't very late yet but I wanted some alone time with my girlfriend.

"Eli?" She said looking at me a shy smile on her face. "Let's go to our room." Funny how the spare room had become mine and Clare's when we stayed at Fiona's taking her hand I lead the way smirking at Adam as we walked by him. Earning a roll of his eyes and a shake of his head, but he was busy anyway, Fiona was wrapped in his arms as they talked to Sav and Holly J.

**Up Stairs**

Pulling Clare into the room I grabbed her and pulled her to me, my hands around her waist as I used my foot to kick the door closed, her hands where around my neck and then in my hair as she pulled me down to kiss me, she was the best damn kisser, shy yet oh so eager to participate. Slipping my hands under the hem of her tank top I started to pull up pulling away to look at her, she nodded her head and lifted her arms up to help. With shaking hands I pulled her shirt up leaving her clad in a black and white polka dotted bra, I couldn't help but stare at her she was beautiful.

But I had to stop her from crossing her arms over her chest. "Don't your perfect." I said leaning down and kissing first her lips, than her cheek as I moved my way down her neck to her chest all the while soaking up her quiet mewls of pleasure. Her hands where moving down my back and pulling at my shirt placing one last kiss on the top of her breast I pulled away and removed my shirt before pulling her to the bed. "Damn Clare."

Clare smirked at me and pulled me to her for another kiss as we landed on the bed in a bunch of tangled limbs, reaching behind her and unclasping her bra. I watched her face for any sign to stop as I slowly pushed the straps down. "Whenever you want me to stop, just tell me."

"I know Eli; if I wasn't okay with this I would have stopped you already." She said and I knew she was telling me the truth, removing her bra I tossed it to the side and ran my hands up her ribs to cup her breasts, her skin was so soft and I moaned when she did. Leaning down I placed open mouth kisses on her neck when she turned her head to the side and moaned. I couldn't help myself thinking about what the nerdy kid Wesley had said he took a chance and nipped at her neck when she tensed up and before pulling me closer I smirked and did it again before moving down her body to take one of her nipples into my mouth.

"Oh Eli." I love the sound of her moaning my name. I continued to suck and nip at her breast and play with the other one with my fingers rolling the pebbled bud in between my thumb and forefinger. I guess I Clare thought I wasn't the one having all the fun because she gave me a gentle push before straddling my waist causing me to moan as her lower half rubbed rather deliciously against my groin, my jeans where so tight it was uncomfortable but I couldn't help but thrust against her. "Fuck Clare."

Her blue eyes looked more black than blue as her pupils where dilated from lust, she rubbed herself against me again as she leaned down and kissed me, it was one of those wildly passionate kisses that make teeth hit together causing you to slow down. When she did she nipped my lip before moving to my neck and pressing light kisses there, and then oh hell she bit down hard and I moaned. "Geezus..."

Pulling away she looked at me with a blush on her cheeks. "Sorry." She said moving to get off me. "It's okay...Clare I liked it." She smirked and kissed me before yawning. Sitting up I gave her a kiss, and when I pulled away she smiled. "Thanks for tonight."

"Only you would thank me for a night of heavy petting."

Clare pushed me and got up. "Shut up." She said her cheeks that lovely shade of pink again. "You really need to stop watching the Rocky Horror Picture Show." She stated going to her bag and grabbing her pajamas. Changing into them even though I was watching her. "Staring is rude Eli."

"Yea well I like what I see." And I did, a lot. Changed she came back over and crawled into bed, and it was my turn, but I just kicked off my shoes socks and jeans before crawling in next to her clicking the light off. "Goodnight Clare."

"Good night Eli." She said curling into my chest as we wrapped our arms around each other. I was going to have to thank Fiona for throwing an awesome party.

**A.N**

**Not over the top, just some light smut after all I don't see her giving it all away in one night, no Eli is going to have to work for it. **

**Fiona and Adam are next and I might had some of what was going on with Fiona and HJ and Drew and Adam **

**Let me know what y'all think. I will update again soon. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed I love it.**

**Later. **

**P. Kitty**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N**

**So this will be what happened with Adam and Fiona **** I will touch on what was going on with both HJ and Drew. **

**Thank you all for reviewing. ^^**

**I do NOT own Degrassi**

**Alright than here we go **

**Dancing and Misunderstandings – Ch 9**

Fiona's P.O.V

The party was going great, even though I haven't seen Adam in almost an hour...blah the crappy part of being the hostess was I actually had to greet people. Which wasn't so bad for the first few minutes but now, it was just boring...spotting a familiar friend Holly J to be exact I started over to her, class of bubbly in hand. I haven't been spending a lot of time with her recently and I did feel a little guilty but she had Sav and work keeping her busy and Anya too when things weren't weird about HJ dating or seeing Sav...

"HJ! I'm so glad to see you." I said with a gush, which was more thanks to the bubbly I was drinking than actually meaning it...not that I don't love her I do but I love being around Adam, Eli and Clare even more. I smiled happily and hugged her giving her an air kiss before moving back and sipping my drink, HJ was not smiling however. "I thought you were calling it quits with that?" She said nodding to my drink.

"It's a party HJ, and Adam is making sure I don't overdo it." Which was true my loving boyfriend, thinking that makes me smile. Adam is so sweet. Was in fact making sure that between Clare and I the two bottles of champagne lasted all night and then some. I looked back at HJ who had her arms crossed. "Is that who you've been ditching me to be with all the time? Adam Torres...isn't he a she?" Oh wow really. "Jealous much?" I asked arms crossing over my chest as I levelled her with another glare. "I'm just worried Fi...if you're doing this for attention you can stop now."

I cannot believe her. "It's not for attention Holly J, Adam is a very sweet guy and we've been dating for a while now, thanks for being interested." I couldn't help but snap back at her, looking around the room before spotting him, he was wearing a black beanie hat with his usual outfit and it made me smile which grew when he saw me and smiled back, he was talking to Drew. "Look I love being with Adam, Eli and Clare, we just hang out and have a good time...sorry if that pisses you off." I wanted to walk away from her but really what was the point I know she'd follow me. "And Adam is a he, how about staying in the loop." I started walking away from her I just couldn't do that right now, I don't care what's under his clothes and he knows that but he would be upset if he knew about this. "Fiona wait!" I felt her hand circle my forearm, I jerked it out of her grasp. "No, Holly J talk to me when you can apologise for being so rude." With that I walked away from my best friend, going towards where I had seen Adam.

Adam's P.O.V

Beer in hand I leaned against the wall listening to Drew go on and on about football, looking up I spotted Fiona smiling at me and I couldn't help but smile back. I looked back at Drew who had gotten quiet and raised a brow, he too was staring at Fiona and I had to stop myself from getting mad at him...He didn't know that we had been together for almost three months now I didn't think he really needed to know. I mean he knows that I hang out with her all the time with Clare and Eli but that was it.

"I think she likes me bro, has she said anything to you?" I felt myself tense up as I took a sip from my beer. "No bro we don't spend a lot of time talking about you." I said a little too harshly. "Woo now, Adam don't get jealous over this." I snorted and took another sip of my beer. "I'm not; I have no reason to be jealous Drew." I had the girl... "Are you sure, I mean you seem a little pissed at me, if it's because you still like her I'll ask her out when you're not around." That did it.

'She'll say no, she isn't interested in you Andrew, believe it or not. Some girls just don't want to be with you." He looked a little taken a back and then looked at the beer in my hands. "Maybe you shouldn't have any more of that shit bro." I shook my head. "Really Drew, you think I'm mad because I've been drinking?" I pushed myself off the wall and started away from him otherwise I might do something I would regret or worse I wouldn't. "Well yea, you never act like such an asshole."

"I'm being an asshole cause your hitting on my girlfriend while thing she couldn't want anyone other than you!" Hell it was Drew that originally talked to her for me, so why he was back to this I had no idea. "Get over her bro, she's taken."

Drew looked shocked and I felt arm's wrap around my waist. "Happily I might add." Fiona said resting her head on my shoulder. I watched my brother nod his head and walk away; I guess we had shocked him. "Interesting night." I said turning around and wrapping my arms around her, noticing that Eli must have found Clare...oh there they were and there they went. "Looks like Eli and Clare are going to be busy for the rest of the night." I said as I watched them go up the stairs; Fiona followed my line of sight and chuckled. "Looks like it." I set my beer down on a table close to the couch and pulled her a little closer.

"What should we do now?" I asked looking into her green eyes. "Well you could dance with me." I nodded my head. "I can do that." My arms where already wrapped around her so it was kind of easy to get into some sort of rhythm...it was more like moving than it was dancing but Fi didn't seem to care. "Adam, I think you should know that Holly J and I got into a fight tonight." Frowning I pulled away a little bit so that I could look at her. "About what Fi?"

"She thinks I've been hanging out with you for attention and I needed her to know that it's not that way at all." I nodded my head and smiled at her. "Let her think whatever she wants Fi, I know the truth, I know you." I guess I said the right thing because the next thing I know, her lips are on mine. I returned her kiss with all the same feelings I felt coming from her. I forgot where we where and that we had an audience, pulling her flush against me. I loved kissing her, bringing my hand up I tangled it in her long dark hair before having to let her go to get some air into me. She was panting a smile on her face. "Keep that up Prince Adam and we might have to end this party early."

I smirked and pulled her close again. "Would that be so bad Princess Fiona?" I smiled as she laughed and shook her head no. "Not at all, but than what kind of a host would I be then?" She asked me smiling that pretty smile again. "Well it wouldn't be like you to do that so I guess we'll just have to dance till we need to mingle again." Her breath ghosted across my neck as we danced together not following the beat of the music. No Fi and I, we followed our own beat.

**A.N**

**This was actually a lot of fun, and I hope that you all like reading as much as I liked writing. We got to see a little bit more of Adam and Fi 3 **

**I love this pairing...I love a lot of things lol.**

**Pls read and review, reviews make me smile so much my face hurts. :D**

**Love**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I love reading what you think **** If anyone is following me on twitter, say hello. I'll answer you**** and feel free to offer up a suggestion in what you'd like to see happen.**

**Burning Bridges –Ch 10**

Eli's P.O.V

Have I mentioned how much I hate school? Well I do, after this weekend all I want to do is spend all my time with Clare, I can't believe she let me do the things we did. Sure we've made out but clothes were always kept on, she was gorgeous...damn I get hard just thinking about it, which means I have to think of something else...KC in a bikini...that did it. Speaking of the football player what the hell was he doing talking to Clare?

She looked down the hall just then and smiled, it was lunch and I know she's waiting to me. She looked back at her asked and said something pushing his hand away when he reached out to touch her? What the hell was he doing? Making my way to them I wrapped arm around her in a half like hug. "Hey Plath, what's going on?" I asked looking at KC who pinned me with a glare, I returned it full force. "KC was just telling me, how much he enjoyed the party." I frowned; I hadn't even noticed he was there. "That's great..." she turned her head and smirked at me. "He was also saying how he saw Adam and Fi...but we were missing." I returned her smirk." Maybe we were on the dance floor?" I knew where we had gone after that, I looked at KC. "Or we might have gone to bed." He frowned at me and I noticed his fists curled as he looked at her hand for her ring. "Eli." Clare hissed jabbing me in the ribs.

"What the hell Clare you're sleeping with him?" KC said angrily. I rubbed my ribs and looked at Clare who looked ready to hit him, but she wouldn't. "Oh for crying out loud KC, what I do or don't do is my own business. If I want to sleep in the same bed as my boyfriend I'm going too." He looked about to say something but she grabbed my hand and pushed past him. "And maybe you shouldn't be preaching anything you're the one who knocked a girl up."

I gaped at her then started laughing. "Oh Saint Clare that wasn't very saint like of you." She shrugged her shoulder. "I've already told him that he has no right to know anything about me or my personal life. He lost those rights the day he cheated on me with Jenna." I nodded my head and smiled at her. "I'm glad he did though." I said smirking knowing she was going to blush before snapping at me.

And she did. "Eli, how can you be glad about something like that?" Shaking my head I pushed open and held the door to the cafe for her open. "If you two didn't I wouldn't be with you. That's rather unsettling."

I looked at her and noticed that she wasn't smiling anymore. "What?" I asked concerned.

"I guess I never looked at it that way, and to be honest I'm glad that we cheated so I had the chance to find you." I smirked and we walked to our usual table where Fi and Adam where waiting. "Correction, I found you when I killed your glasses."

Her laughter was the only reply I got. The rest of lunch was a rather smooth event. The four of us talked about the party. Adam pointed and glared at me. "You two owe us big time bailing on the hosting." He said with a shake of his head. Looking to my left Clare and Fiona where chatting. "Did you two at least of fun?" Adam asked. I nodded my head a smirk on my face. "Shut up Eli." Clare said he cheeks a bright pink. "What it's not like you and Fi don't talk about everything anyway."

"Not the point, where in school in the lunch room...this is how the rumour of me getting a boob job started." She had a good point, but I grinned and looked at Adam wiggling my brows. "She didn't by the way, all real." I fake winced when she hit me in the arm. "Really Eli!" Fiona laughed at as she finished her lunch. "Oh this is great, I love you guys."

"We love you too Fi." Clare said with a smile as Adam and I nodded in agree meant, it was funny how easily we went from being the three misfits to the four misfits, funny but great. We had a lot of fun together.

Fiona's P.O.V

I loved being with these guys, Adam was absolutely perfect and treated me like the princess he called me, Declan also liked him...they had yet to meet in person but we had all skyped the other day at my house before cleaning up from the party. I hadn't told him about what had happened with Clare mainly because I still hoped they would get together.

Clare was so sweet, I loved that she wanted to spend time with me know matter what we were going to be doing. Holly J was great and I loved her but originally, she had hung out with me cause I had found out she stole money from me for her SAT prep course thing. I have forgiven her after all I had the money...but at first it was the only reason why she hung out with me, I understand why I mean I tried to break her and Declan up...thing changed and I'm so happy now it hurt to know she thought I was doing it for attention. Clare was different she just accepted how things where, no judgement.

Eli...well he was different but he was everything to Clare and Adam was best friends with him, he's so loyal to his friends I'm happy that I can be put under the category. And well he was pretty funny and actually really sweet, especially to Clare. I laughed at the comment he had made about her breasts, I had heard about the rumour from her shortly after we started hanging out and she had already told me what happened at the party.

"Not nice Eli." I said with a laugh, Clare was beat red and Adam was holding his sides from laughing. But it was look of satisfaction on Eli's face that made me laugh. "This is not lunch time cafeteria conversation boys, this is later at the loft conversation." I grinned and shook my head; the fact that I was never really alone now was a plus. Looking up I frowned as I noticed HJ making her way over to our table.

"Hey Fiona do you have a moment to talk?" She asked looking at the three I sat with a brow raised, she judged even though we all looked the same right now. "Sure HJ, what would you like?" I asked cocking my head to the side and smiling as I felt Adam give my hand a squeeze under the table. "I was hoping we could talk alone." She said ignoring the others. "Why, Adam is my boyfriend I would be telling him anyway. And Eli and Clare will find out too, friends talk to each other."

Holly nodded. "I was out of line the other night, and I wanted to apologise for everything I said...I guess I am a bit jealous that you don't need me to hang out anymore." I hadn't been expecting that. "Forgiven, and HJ all you have to do is call and I will gladly hang out with you." She smiled and nodded her head. "I will." She went to walk away and I had to stop her. "Wait, you owe Adam an apology." She nodded her head. "I guess I do." She looked at Adam who looked so adorable when he was confused. "I'm sorry for saying anything rude about you and for doubting you and Fiona's relationship."

Adam frowned and looked at me, I just smiled and nodded. "Uh...You're forgiven?" He said before Holly walked away and we started cleaning up our things to head to class.

**A.N**

**Ahah I love these parings **

**So I don't know if anyone else like's Fitz but I am currently writing a story for him too. Check it out if you think you'll like it. It's called 'Best Kept Secret' **

**Anyway this is it for now, I'll update again soon. **

**p.s Reviews make me update faster lol**

Peace


	11. Chapter 11

**Leave Me Alone**

Clare's P.O.V

Ipod on and music blasting I sat outside waiting for Eli to come get me, I was sitting at one of the tables at the Dot, tea in front of me as the Veronica's blasted in my ears. I wasn't really paying attention to anything in particular, I should be working on my paper but instead I was re-reading the copy of _Juliet Naked_ by _Nick Hornby _(1) I was so into the book that didn't even realize that someone had sat with me until my book was snatched from my hands. Snapping my head up I glared then groaned mentally. It just had to be KC.

"Give that back, KC." I said removing one of my headphones so that I could hear him. I said holding my hand out for my book. "Will you actually talk to me?" Rolling my eyes I snatched my book back. "I have nothing to say to you." God he never gave up did he? "Please Clare, just hear me out." I Paused my music and pulled out my phone out and looked at the time, I still had fifteen minutes until Eli got here.

"You have ten minutes." I said plainly leaning back and crossing my arms. "I'm sorry Clare; you know I never meant to hurt you right? Things just happened." Really he was going there too, he was dumber than people thought. "I don't care anymore KC, I've moved on." A very true fact, I was way happier with Eli than I ever had been with KC. "You really think that you and emo boy will last? You're so different and he clearly doesn't care about your religious beliefs."

Sitting up I dropped my book on the table causing it to make a _thud_ "His name is Eli, and yes where different, yet we have a lot of things in common. You can't say if he cares about my beliefs or not, you know nothing about him." I said angrily but I somehow managed to keep my voice from rising. "What gives you the right to but in anyway?" I asked looking at him.

"I care about you Clare, and I saw you disappear together at Fiona's party. You never came back down." He said almost angrily his voice did get louder and people turned to look at us. "You care about me, that's rich! You have an amazing way of showing it KC." I didn't give him a chance to say anything in return. "And you know, we did go upstairs together and we went to bed. Unlike like you, he's more than happy to just hold me in his arms. I have never felt pressured to move faster than I want to with him."

I grabbed my book and Ipod putting them both into my oversized purse. "He may not care about my religion but he does care about my beliefs and choices" I stood and grabbed my tea; it was nearly empty I could use a new one and I could order a coffee for Eli. I was done with this conversation. I guess he wasn't though because he stood and grabbed my arm tightly wincing I looked at his hand than up into his face.

"Let me go KC, you're hurting me." I wasn't lying either, I'm sure there will be a bruise there. He didn't let go he pulled causing me to stumble. "Clare, what if he's just using you?" I frowned and shook my head. "He isn't you." I pulled my arm out of his grip and walked away. I couldn't help but think about what he had said though. It was a fear I had, since I have been used before. But Eli was different I know that. I tossed my cup into the trash and entered the Dot so I could grab our drinks, looking out the window; I can see KC still there standing looking at me. I ordered my tea and Eli a coffee, and paid they were handed to me as I saw Morty pull up and park right in front, Eli stepped out and headed towards me. I grabbed our drinks and walked to meet him a smile on my face. "Hey blue eyes." He said taking the coffee from me before pulling me to him and pressing a sweet kiss on my lips.

"Thanks for the coffee." He said pulling away. "Next time it's on you." He smirked and nodded, fixing my bag I grabbed his hand and we headed to Morty. I was still reeling from everything KC said but I tried to play it light, I was with Eli and we were going on another date, it was a rather warm day for November so we had decided to take a trip to the Zoo, just the two of us.

I had had my hair pinned back to show my earring, the silver glinting in the sun. "So where almost at that six month mark, still thinking of matching tattoos?" Eli asked when he got in behind the wheel a smirk on his face. I chuckled and shook my head and slid over so I was in the middle against him. "I was thinking that could be for the one year mark." His arm slipped around my waist pulling me closer. "A little optimistic don't you think?" He said repeating my words from that fateful English class. "I think we'll make it." He flashed me a smirk and nodded his head. "I'd bet on it." He said.

Smiling I fell silent closing my eyes as we headed onto the highway. I was happy to be able to spend the whole day with him.

**A.N**

**(1) Actually book and Author it's excellent**.

**This is a short chapter I know but I will be updating again soon **

**Next will be something...lol I haven't decided yet honestly. I welcome ideas; If I use them I'll even give you a shout out. So please review.**

**Peace.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it's been so long since I last updated...I kind of lost my muse and was working on my other story Best Kept Secret. Any way this update will probably be fluffy...**

**I do Not own Degrassi**

**A Day With You**

Eli's P.O.V

I pulled into the parking lot of the zoo, paying to park first as we drove through looking at all the spots already filled. "I guess Saturdays are busy days here at the good ol'zoo." I said smirking at Clare who was resting against me her shoes where off and her feet were up on Morty's seat. "There Eli we can park in B there." She said pointing to an empty spot.

Pulling into it the spot, I looked over as Clare shifted so she was sitting up in her seat and slipping her dainty feet into her black ballerina flats. I turned off the ignition and smiled. "Ready for a day at the zoo?" I asked trying to be as happy as she was but really the Zoo? In November no less. But it was Clare had wanted to do on this lovely warm day. "I'm always ready to spend a day with you."

Okay so she did make me feel all warm and shit on the inside sometimes she really was just two cute for words. Shaking my head I watched her grab her over sized purse, the same one that she uses for school. "Let's go Eli." She opened the door and hit the lock so it would lock when it closed and then exited the hearse. I met her along the front taking her hand in mine as we headed to the main gates. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, I like animals and I love being alone with Clare.

I watched Clare look at the map, she had thrown out my plan of just walking around with her...No no Clare needed to plan a route. "Come on Clare-bear let's go, we can just see what ever exhibit we get to first. "No look where already in the INDO-MALAYA we'll go through here and then to the African-Rainforest Pavilion." Clare said with excitement ringing in her voice. Hand in hand we made our way around the Zoo it was fun, being able to point things out to her and hear what she thought on the matter, we even stopped to read the signs they have in front of each of the exhibits.

By the time lunch rolled around we were standing in the Americans section by the picnic tables. "You ready to eat?" I asked rubbing circles on her hand. "Yes, how about I find us a table and you get us something to drink." I nodded and leaned down stealing a kiss, which made her blush. "I love it when you do that." I said against her lips as I pulled away, turning and walking to the food venders.

When I found Clare she was sitting at a table near the centre of the picnic benches our food set out around her. "So what did you bring us?" I asked sitting beside her. "Well I have turkey sandwiches, chips some cookies, a couple of apples." She looked at me and smiled at that. "And some granola bars." I smiled and set the water bottles I had gotten on the table as I grabbed one of the sandwiches off the table and bit into it. We chatted as we ate and stole kisses. It was all rather nice.

By the end of the day we were both tired, he had walked pretty much the entire Zoo and I had stopped in the gift shop to grab something for Clare, she happened to mention her love for the pygmy marsupials so I bought her a stuffed one, which she was hugging it to her chest...I would love to be in its place.

"Are we going home now?" Clare asked looking at me. "I thought maybe we could go back to hotel Eli." I said watching her face to see if the though upset her or not. Instead she just smiled at me and nodded her head. "To hotel Eli's it is." Smiling I opened the passenger side door for her to get in, and then walked around the front getting in and starting the engine. "I just want you to know I'm not expecting anything." I wasn't we fooled around at Fiona's but I wasn't expecting sex, however far she was ready to go I was okay with.

Clare wasted no time getting comfortable on the seat, her legs curled up on the seat as her head rested on my shoulder as we headed back towards the centre of the city. It wasn't an overly long drive but it was relaxing just being like this with her so I didn't speed up, I turned the radio on and let the dead hand CD play quietly.

**A.N **

**So that's my update for right now, I need more idea's but if you like this story you should read my other stories like Best Kept Secret. It's not a Eclare fanfic but I am enjoying it and I update it at least once a day right now.**

**Please review. **

**Peace. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Afraid to Take The Risk**

**I do NOT own Degrassi**

**A/N.**

**So it's been a while since I updated this story, sorry guys, got wrapped up in a couple others. That and I wasn't sure what I wanted to happen next for out Misfits, still not 100% sure so I'm just gonna write and see what happens. Sorry again. 3**

**Break the Night in Two**

Eli's P.O.V

I silently lead Clare through my house and up the stairs to my room, the combination lock now gone from its spot on the door, I looked over my shoulder and flashed her a smile. My room was clean and it was all thanks to her. Setting my hand on the door knob I turned it and pushed in stepping into the room before her so I could turn on the light. "Welcome to Hotel Eli." I said turning to look at her; I felt her hand give mine a squeeze. "This is amazing Eli." She took in everything around her the walls that you could now tell where covered in posters, the floor that was a nice wood with a couple area rugs.

"I'm so proud of you." She said moments before her mouth was on mine, I was slight taken aback, but that didn't stop me from returning the kiss...no I simply wrapped my arms around her pulled her close and deepened it, when we pulled apart from each other we were both panting trying to catch our breath. I smiled a bit when she leaned her head against my chest, her hand finding mine. "What do you want to do?" I asked looking around my room; we could watch a movie...

"I have movies, video games, books and the laptop...and music." I said rubbing a hand up and down her back. "Well how about we watch a movie?" She said stepping away from me and walking to the bed, it was a good idea to me so I clicked on my TV and looked through my movies. I hadn't realized that I had so many movies till I cleaned. I searched until I found one she would probably like, I mean we've gone to the movies but it's always a battle to pick something we both want to see. So I settle on The Imaginarium of Doctor Parnassus, since it was a pretty good movie. Putting it into the dvd player I walked back to the bed and sat down beside Clare.

We watched the movie cuddled together for almost a half hour before I felt Clare's hand on my thigh, I smirked she was so shy it was me who usually started anything so it was kind of cute that she was taking that step or at least making some kind of step. Setting my hand on hers I very slowly slid it further up my thigh towards my groin; I did it slowly so that she had the chance to pull her hand away. She didn't soon she was palming me through my tight jeans, biting my lip I moaned, removing my own hand to make a fist in my bed sheets. I seriously didn't want to push her but damn, it hurts being in pants so tight pressing against an area that is already sensitive. "Clare..."

God the smirk she gave me made me a part of me melt and another part of me get a little bit harder if that was possible. "Yes Eli?" She asked to innocently to innocently if you ask me. "What are you doing?" I asked, no I'm not stupid but it's good to know for sure how far things are going...however she didn't answer the question, nope she reached up and used both her small hands to undo the buckle of my black studded belt, the clink of metal on metal momentarily distracted me that is until I felt her pop open the button on my jeans before slowly pulling the tab of my zipper down.

She stopped suddenly and I leaned up on my elbows so I could get a better look at her, she was sitting on her shins looking at me intently...so intently that I shifted a bit I've never seen that look in her eyes before it was intense. "What's wrong?" I asked softly still looking at her. We've gone this far, hell I've gone farther on her so I wasn't sure she was suddenly regretting it or what. She cocked her head to the side and smiled. "Nothing, I was just admiring you." She said she reached forward again and grabbed the hem of my shirt in her hands pulling up.

I had to sit up to help her remove the shirt but I didn't mind though, I even smirked as she tossed it to the floor before I grabbed her and pulled her close leaning in to steal a kiss, there was nothing slow about it either, our lips met in a fevered frenzy and one or both of us let out a strangled moan, my hands moved to the hem of her shirt pulling it up only breaking the kiss to remove it completely. Then I let my wandering hands roam. I groped her over her bra, before pushing the cups down so I could take one of her puckered nipple into my mouth, her moans egging me on.

Reaching behind her I unclasped her bra, removing that too. I love the feel of our skin touching, and I was so hard right now I'm sure she could feel it against her jean clad thigh. Her hands where all over me, and then they were pushing my jeans and boxers down and I froze, we've never been completely naked together...and even though she had her own jeans on, as much as I didn't want to pressure her but I couldn't make that promise if all the clothes were going to be missing in the equation...

Despite better judgement I allowed her to remove my clothes, letting them fall off the bed, I even watched as she bit her lip and slid her own jeans and underwear down her shapely legs...even worse I let her come back to me and press all that soft skin against me. "Clare." I mumbled getting distracted by the feel of her breasts pressed to my chest as she nibbled on my neck. I couldn't take it anymore and I flipped us over so I now rested on top of her. Her legs opened to accommodate me and I groaned out loud as my erection pressed against her. "Shit." She chuckled and I looked down into her crystal clear blue eyes.

"I'm ready, Eli. It's okay." I frowned and looked down at her trying to make sure she was talking about the same thing...all I saw in her eyes was trust and love...I swallowed and leaned down pressing a sweet kiss against her lips. "Are you sure?" I knew this day was coming but her faith meant so much to her. "I'm sure I want it to be with you, and I'm sure that right now is the right time." I nodded my head before kissing her again building it back up to the fevered pitch, my hands playing with her willing body.

I used my right hand to fondly her breast and the left to make sure she was ready; I used my thumb to massage her clit while I dipped a finger into her wet heat. I know what she likes when we did this as it's not the first time, before long I added a second and then third finger, stretching her body...you see my worst fear is hurting her and this was going to hurt. Only when she was moaning and writhing against my hand did I pull away, reaching in my bedside table for the box of condoms my dad had bought just for this reason.

Using my teeth I ripped it open and slipped it on, looking at Clare one more time. "Are you sure?" I asked touching her face gently."Yes Eli I'm sure." I nodded, reached down and grabbed myself so I could position myself at her entrance I very slowly pushed myself in. "Jesus fuck Clare you're so tight." Okay that wasn't very romantic but hell it was taking everything in me not to just thrust all the way in. I stopped when she moaned in pain. "I'm sorry." I said starting to pull out, we had gotten that far it was fine...

"Don't even think about Elijah, do it already please." She said smiling as best she could at me. I did as I was asked leaning down to kiss her as I pushed through the barrier that branded her a saint...We moaned at the same time, me in pleasure and her in pain. I stopped allowing her to get comfortable with the intrusion, when she was ready she moved her hips... I started slow, but with her meeting me thrust for thrust it didn't last and soon I was a biting my lip to keep myself from finishing before her.

Reaching down I stimulated her clit as I pumped in and out of her body, I could feel her start to tighten around me and I moaned her name. "Clare." Her nails scored my back as she met my pace moaning and than before I knew it she was tightening around me and crying my name as she came. "Eli!" It was probably the sexiest thing I have ever heard. And I trembled before falling over the edge and joining her in post sex bliss, which evidently lead to us falling asleep in a tangled mass of limbs after I cleaned up. "I love you Blue eyes." I mumbled pulling her to me as she slept.

**A/N**

**Okay, so that was my take on their first time, nothing crazy or wild...If you didn't like it. I'm sorry but that's how it goes. Um I dunno really, review I want to hear from you. **

**Peace **

**P. Kity **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry but I'm going to be putting a lot of my chapter stories on hold. I just can't seem to focus on them right now. I'm dealing with a lot and well it's hard. My aunt is in and out of the hospital so I've been running her house hold as well as dealing with my mom being sick. She has nurse's checking up on her. **

**I will still write but most of it will be a one or a two shot. I am NOT deleting anything. Just putting them on HOLD. I will finish them when things get a bit better. **

**Again I'm really sorry. I love you all. **

**Love. **


End file.
